gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gerald McReary
Gerald "Gerry" McReary (1973 - ?) , es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es uno de los Hermanos McReary junto con Packie, Kate, Derrick y Francis McReary. Es adicto a la cocaína, y es el hermano más duro de todos. Al principio no confiaba en Niko Bellic, pero tras mostrarle de lo que era capaz confió en él para secuestrar a la hija de Ancelotti. Al final acaba encarcelado y no sabemos nada más de él. El LCPD lo busca por chantaje e intimidación, y fue detenido por agresión, robo mayor, robo a mano armada, asociación delictivo para extorsionar y fraude en carreras de perros. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Gerry Conocemos a Gerry en la misión Three Leaf Clover, donde acaba de llegar de Irlanda con su hermano Derrick. Mientras aspiran cocaína, Packie le va contando a Niko el plan para robar el banco de Liberty City. Gerry le dice a Packie que no confia en Niko, pero Packie le convence diciendole que es un tio legal. Después de todo, Gerry le dice a Niko que no intente jugársela a su familia. Tras completar esta misión, Niko recibe una llamada de Gerald para hacer un pequeño negocio así que Niko se dirige a la casa de los McReary. thumb|left|300px|Imagen de archivo de la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] En la misión Actions Speak Louder than Words, Gerry le dice a Niko que le gusta como trabaja, así que le manda matar a Tony Black, un miembro de los Ancelotti. Niko conduce hasta la bomba que está en el contenedor de un callejón. Cuando la tiene, la coloca debajo del coche de Tony Black. Gerry quiere que Niko lo haga explotar en la reunión que va a tener, así que Niko les sigue. Cuando llegan, Niko hace detonar la bomba y acaba con los Ancelotti que aún quedaban con vida. La siguiente misión, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, Gerry le debe un favor a Jimmy Pegorino, el don de los Pegorino de Alderney. Al parecer, Pegorino quiere quedarse con el puesto de los Ancelotti en la Comisión, y así formar parte de las Cinco Familias. Gerry quiere provocar una guerra entre los Ancelotti y sus subordinados albaneses. Niko, disfrazado de un albanés que Gerry habia matado, irá en moto a cargarse a un capo de los Ancelotti, Frankie Garone. Niko persigue a Frankie Garone por Algonquin hasta que lo remata. Después de esto, Gerry es encarcelado y llevado al centro penitenciario de Alderney, donde te da mas misiones como secuestrar a la hija de los Ancelotti. Vengandose de los Ancelotti thumb|right|Gerry McReary en prisión. Una vez Gerry en la cárcel, Niko va a visitarle. Gerry tiene algo entre manos, pero no puede hablar por los teléfonos pinchados de la cárcel, así que le recomienda llamar a Packie. Al parecer, Gerry quiere secuestrar a Gracie Ancelotti, la hija de Don Ancelotti, para vengarse de ellos, y de paso recuperar los diamantes que Ray Boccino nos encomandó buscar,que están en posesión de los Ancelotti, pero serían para los McReary, . Para ello, Niko se acerca al cibercafé más cercano. Al parecer, Gracie está vendiendo su coche, un Feltzer rosa, en AutoEroticar. Cuando concerta la cita, Niko la llamará para probar el coche. Una vez haiga probado el coche, comenzará el secuestro. Después de dar algunos problemas, Niko le da un puñetazo a Gracie y la deja inconsciente. Una vez allí la cogen y la dejan en el zulo. Después Packie llama a Niko para decirle que Ancelotti no se cree que han secuestrado a su hija, así que Niko le hace una foto con el móvil y se la manda a Packie. Una vez más en la cárcel, Gerry le dice a Niko (en clave) que los Ancelotti han descubierto el lugar donde tienen secuestrada a Gracie, y le pide a Niko que vaya y la lleve a un nuevo piso que tienen en Algonquin. Tendrás que tener cuidado para llevarla, ya que Gracie va en el maletero y los hombres de Ancelotti te disparan y te envisten. Una vez llevada al piso franco, Packie le dice a Niko que vaya a ver a Gerry. Ya es hora de hacer el intercanbio. Una vez han cambiado a Gracie por los diamantes, aparece Bulgarin y todo se convierte en una masacre. Los diamantes se han perdido y Gerry está muy furioso. Ya no volveremos a ver a Gerry. thumb|Gerry de pie Curiosades *Gerald "puede" ser el hombre mas alto que te encomienda misiones. Puede que haga 1.90m de altura, o podria llegar a los 2.00m. *Gerry es el hermano McReary que más misiones nos encomendará. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *I'll take her... *...I'll take her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend de:Gerald McReary en:Gerald McReary nl:Gerald McReary pl:Gerald McReary Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV